A Fish of Fight
}} Chapter 1: Break from the Fight Matthew is finally done doing everything he find exciting, taking ships, fighting enemies, getting new weapons, even making ghostly friends. But he grew tiresome of the same thing and needed a relazing Fishing trip before the winter weather hits. He sets off on a Fishing Boat into Leewards Passage to catch some rare fish. His favorite he find amazing is the Mega Mouth being it nearly crushing him on the deck when he pulled it in. He even invited friends to come along and they also enjoyed the laughs of accidentally slapping others with a fish they reel in. It couldn't get any better than this, but boy were they wrong. Chapter 2: Exotic Fish? Everyone on Matthew's Fishing Boat loved catching these great catches, even when they catch seaweed. But after many casts, Matthew's lure landed something different, being a yellow lure. He wondered why it is down there and decided to cast it to see what it was catching. 5 minutes after he casted the line, he heard one of his fishing friends say he say tons of fish swimming away. Matthew looked down to see what was going on when he saw something big and green, and slow moving. Matthew wondered what this fish was until he saw it bite his lure. Chapter 3: Heavy Battle Matthew has lined a hefty fish and tries to reel it in when he find the rod is straining, the fish is struggling. Matthew tugs the line and it stops. He finally reels it in and find it hard to do so. He keeps doing so when the boat begins listing to the side Matthew is fighting to get the fish. Everyone else fall onto the deck and go see what is going on on Matthew's line. As Matthew continues bringing the fish in, the ship begins dipping into the water. His friends help Matthew keep his balance and cause the ship to right itself making everyone, including Matthew, to fall onto the deck, while Matthew is still holding onto the rod. He then asks for help and all of them count to three and pull. They all again fall onto the deck and the giant fish comes out of the water and lands on the deck, destroying the boat. Everyone gets on top of the debris of the Fishing Boat and see the huge fish floating there looking at Matthew. Chapter 4: Aftermath Matthew and his friends watch in amazement on how colossal the fish is. Matthew swims to the fish and the fish moves forward a bit to Matthew. Matthew then says farewell to the fish and as a congratulation, the fish lets Matthew take a scale of it. The fish then swims away and Matthew finds parts of the Fishing Boat still intact. He finds it still has the Mast and sails on the part. Everyone then board the remains and are able to rig it to work without a rudder and sail back to Padres Del Fuego. They arrive in harbor and say they caught a huge fish that destroyed the ship and showed the people of Padres it's scale. They all say thay he caught a Legendary Fish that was called Mossy Moses. "Well that explains the Moss." Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations